Out of Control
by HockeyDoc
Summary: An unwanted arrival, struggling relationships, and a loved one on the edge of death leave Christy Shepherd's world spinning out of control. Sequel to Would It Be the Same? complete!
1. Oh My Gosh

**Out of Control**

**This is the sequel to Would It Be the Same? Well Hi everyone. It has taken me a while to come up with this one and find time to write something but here is the first chapter. It takes place pretty much right after my last one ended, maybe a few months in between, in which Meredith and Derek have been together and happy, Callie and George got married and moved out and Christy took his room. Addison and Christy have a house now; they aren't living in a hotel like she did in the show. Oh, and Christy is 12 and a bit we'll say, just so everything fits. Hope you like it.**

Oh My Gosh

Things had been going pretty great for Derek Shepherd lately. He had won Meredith Grey back and they were living together, going to work together, having lunch together and even sneaking a little time in the on call room. He was in love with his girlfriend. Things were also going great with his 12 year old daughter Christy. They had resolved all of their issues with each other and were the father daughter pair that they always used to be. Always spending time together, doing whatever they wanted and enjoying every minute of it.

Derek and Christy spent most of their nights at Meredith's house. Since George married Callie and moved out, Christy had taken his room. Izzie still lived their and was a big help, whenever Christy needed a ride somewhere and Derek was busy or she needed a hand with something, Izzie was there.

Any night that Christy wasn't at Meredith's she was with her mother, Addison, at the cute and cozy town house they had bought. It was the perfect size for the two of them, maybe even a bit big at times. It was also close to the school and the hospital, which was extremely convenient. Although they were much closer now, things still weren't like they used to be between Addison and Christy. Of course they talked, spent time together and had some fun but it wasn't the same. Christy still hadn't completely gotten over what Addison did to her father; sleeping with Mark, telling him it was nothing, and then chasing him to Seattle ruining what he had with Meredith to try and get him back.

This particular afternoon Christy had walked to the hospital after school and was waiting for Addison so they could go home. She was sitting in her mother's office when somebody knocked on the door. She said come in and Izzie walked in. "Hey Iz, uh my mom isn't here."

"That's alright, I was looking for you."

"Okay…why?"

"Well, I was thinking that you should come stay at our house with your dad this weekend, and I was also thinking that we should re-decorate your room, you know, since it is actually yours now and it's kind of plain."

"Awesome, you really want to help me with that?"

"Do I ever! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so fun, we have to go get paint and bedding and all sorts of stuff," Izzie continued rambling and Christy turned back to her homework. A few minutes later she realized Christy wasn't paying attention and decided to get back to work. Now that she's gone, Christy thought, I can actually get some work done. But before long somebody else came into the office, this time it was Derek. "Hi dad."

"Hey Sweetie, whatcha doing?"

"Homework…math dad, not science," Christy stated as Derek peered over her shoulder.

"I was just looking," Derek replied and kissed his daughter on the top of the head. "Are you coming with me tonight?"

"No, I told mom I would spend the night with her, I hope that's alright. But I am going to be at Mer's all weekend. Izzie wants to re-decorate George's room for me, she's really excited."

"Yes of course that's fine. Well that sounds…fun. You better have a little spare time to spend with me though Sweetie; we haven't done anything together in a while."

"Of course daddy."

"Well have a good night, I have got to get back to work," Derek said, leaving Christy to finish her homework.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour or so later Addison came into her office and her and Christy headed home. They were making dinner together when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Christy told her mother and she ran down the stairs to the landing, unlocked the front door, opened it and was met with the one person she least expected to see. "Oh…my…gosh"

**There is chapter one, it really was just filler to get to the last paragraph but I had to kid of set it up a little and give a glimpse of their every day life.**


	2. Unbelievable

**Hope you liked the first chapter. It really was just an intro, everything will start going in this chapter. I really was hoping for more reviews though, I may have to stop writing if I don't get more. Yes, that was a threat. I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

Unbelievable

"Oh…my…gosh," Christy repeated herself. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore, she was just too shocked that this person was standing in her doorway. She had hoped she would never have to see him ever again, and a few months later was way too soon.

Addison listened from the kitchen as Christy said the same thing again, starting to worry her. She decided to check who was at the door and if her daughter was alright. She rounded the corner just as the man at the door finally spoke to Christy, giving Addison a sinking feeling in her stomach. "You miss me kiddo?"

"Mark," Addison stated, causing him to move his gaze from Christy to her.

"Addison!"

"What are you doing here Mark?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, you came here after Derek and you aren't even with him anymore."

"I asked you Mark, what are you doing here?" Addison repeated herself, even though she already knew why.

"I miss you and you kiddo," he said, turning and ruffling Christy's hair, only to have her quickly shove his hand away. "Your marriage is over Addison, please come home."

"Mark you should go," Addison said, pointing to the door.

"Not until you tell me that you are coming home."

"She said go!" Christy told him, pushing him out the door, and then closing and locking it. She turned around to stare at her mother with a look on her face that showed she was upset and angry; a face that very much resembled Derek's when he was upset. This just made it so much harder to cope with. She felt like she was staring at Derek.

"Honey…"

"No…he knows exactly where we live and the only way he would know that is if you told him!" She shouted, before running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.

Christy lay down on her bed but before long, jumped up and started pacing, a trait she had picked up from Derek as well. They were doing so well, both her parents, and she was improving her relationship with Addison, and now Mark had to show up and put a stop to it. Christy was almost sure that her mother had called him; they weren't even in the phone book yet and there was nobody else that would've told him where they lived. This was so frustrating, her family was changing all around her, why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be when she was little, she thought. Christy turned on her music to try and push these thoughts out of her mind and before long she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It had been almost three hours now since Mark had shown up at her door and Addison had managed to down way more alcohol than she needed but she just couldn't bring herself to stop. The man who had broke up her marriage, who her daughter hated and never wanted to see again had showed up at their door and expected everything to be great between them. Addison found herself almost feeling sorry for him, which she definitely shouldn't be in this case, that wasn't right.

Wanting to get these thoughts out of her head Addison walked up the stairs to check on Christy, when she opened the door she saw her fast asleep on her bed, still in her clothes, with her radio and lights still on. Not wanting to wake her up she pulled a spare blanket out of the closet and draped it over top of her, shut off her music and lights and just before leaving the room, whispered a faint, "I'm sorry Sweetie."

Addison walked down the stairs again, sat down in the living room and picked up the cordless phone. She debated whether to do it or not but found her fingers deciding for her, dialling a familiar cell number. The phone rang once and then someone answered; "Hello…" There was no answer so he tried again; "Hello…Addie…"

"Mark…"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christy woke up to see her clock flashing 10:30 and it took her a minute to figure out why she was still in her clothes, but then all the memories of the evening came back to her. She realized she had missed dinner so she decided to get a snack, as she walked down stairs she could faintly hear her mother's voice coming from the living room and figured she must be on the phone. But as she got closer, she realized that there was someone talking back.

She entered the dimly lit living room and the scene almost made her sick. There were two empty bottles of wine on the table, along with two empty wine glasses. Her mother sat on the couch with Mark, her hands around his neck, his up the front of her shirt and there lips locked together in a very passionate kiss. She stood there for a second in a complete state of shock, unable to find the right words to say. Finally the right one came to her; "unbelievable!"

Mark and Addison were startled apart and looked up to see Christy run out of the room, and this time instead of going up to her bedroom and slamming the door, she ran down the steps and slammed the front door. "I better go," Mark said after they sat in silence for a moment, both trying to process what had just happened.

"I have to go find my daughter," Addison replied, not caring one bit what Mark was doing, just worried about her little girl being out in the streets of Seattle in the middle of the night.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The second Christy left the house she ran, all she could do was run, she was out of breath but that didn't stop her, she had to get away, and every step she took it still wasn't far enough. Finally after getting almost 3 blocks away she forced herself to stop, passing out wouldn't do her any good. When she stopped, the reality set in and she laid down on the grass beside her and cried, her family was breaking.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison followed the route she was sure Christy would take, it was the quickest way to get to Meredith's house, which was where Derek was and Addison knew that he was the only person Christy wanted right now. He always had hte ability to comfort her, she definitely was a daddy's girl. Seeing her daughter in the grass on the side of the road Addison pulled over, shut the car off and stepped out. "Christy…" But she got no answer, "Christy…Honey, I am so sorry." She still didn't get an answer. "I know where you want to go babe, and if you get in the car I promise to take you there right now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I can walk you know," Christy replied nastily.

"Of course…But it's 11:00 and it's dark and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you, so just let me drive you to Meredith's so I know that you're safe." Christy didn't say anything just got up and got into the backseat of the car so that she didn't have to be near her mother. Addison got in the car as well and pulled out on to the street, she rounded the corner and looked in her rear-view mirror at her crying daughter. Her eyes lingered for a second too long and Christy screamed; "Look out!" Breaks from both cars screeched in an attempt to avoid the collision but it was too late, a pick up truck smashed into the driver side of Addison's car and they were both knocked out.

**Bet you didn't see that one coming huh**?


	3. Just Can't Bear It

**Well that was a pretty long last chapter for me, with a lot in it, but I just couldn't find another place to end it so I made it long. This one will be shorter because I don't have much time but I had to start this one right away.**

Just Can't Bear It

George O'Malley was sitting in the cafeteria drinking a coffee with Alex Karev. "So dude, how's Callie O'Malley?"

"Would you quit calling her that!"

"That is her name isn't it?"

"Well yes, but stop saying it like it's a joke, she's my wife!" There bickering was interrupted when both of there pagers went off with a 911 to the trauma bay. They threw there coffee's in the trash and headed that way, when they got there Dr. Bailey was waiting for them. "What do we have?" Alex asked.

"Incoming 38 year old female, unconscious with head trauma and broken bones, also a 12 year old female with a broken arm and a few cuts, she seems to be drifting in and out of consciousness as well, they were in a car accident. ETA is 2 minutes." They waited and then heard the familiarity of the ambulance sirens coming in. The back of the ambulance doors opened and paramedics lifted the stretchers out, but there were no doctors there to help, they all stood three feet away in complete shock, the 38 year old female was one of there own; Dr. Addison Montgomery and the child was her daughter; Christy Shepherd.

"Dr's! I need some help here, she's lost a lot of blood and is going to go into cardiac arrest if you don't do something and the girl needs cuts cleaned and stitched."

Dr. Bailey was the first to move, "Yes, Karev you're with me on Dr. Montgomery, O'Malley, get Christy away from here and page Dr. Shepherd."

George rolled the stretcher towards a trauma room and told a nurse to page Dr. Shepherd. He could hear them working on Addison in the background, but right now he was concerned about Christy. He cleaned a large gash on her forehead, stitched it up and did the same for another one on her cheek, as he did this she woke up again.

Christy opened her eyes and quickly shut them again because of the blinding pains shooting through her head and her arm. She tried to say something but all that came out was a small moan. She could hear George asking her what hurt and she faintly responded; "arm."

"Okay, I put some painkillers into your IV, that should help, but we'll get a cast on it, it appears to be broken," George responded, feeling sad for her.

"My dad?" Christy questioned.

"He's coming kiddo, I just…" He was cut off when Christy continued.

"Make sure he helps my mom before he comes to see me okay," she said.

"Okay…I'll tell him."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek woke up to the sound of his pager going off beside his head and looked at his gorgeous sleeping girlfriend in his arms, debating whether or not to answer the page, but at 12:00 at night it had to be important. He looked at the pager and it was a 911 so he got out of bed, causing Meredith to stir a little. She opened her eyes and looked at him; "I have to go to the hospital Mer, sorry."

"It's okay, go save lives, I will see you later." Derek kissed her and then proceeded to change and then make his way to the hospital. He got there, changed and then headed down to the trauma area, where he almost ran into George coming out of a room.

"You better have had a good reason to page me in the middle of the night and make me leave my gorgeous girlfriend in the bed all alone, O'Malley."

"Um…ya…um," George tried.

"What's going on O'Malley?" Derek asked, starting to get a little worried.

"Um…Christy…Addison…they…" George stuttered.

"What about Addison and Christy O'Malley?" When George didn't answer Derek got angry and very worried. "What the hell happened to my daughter O'Malley, where is she, what's going on?"

"Derek," he turned around to see Dr. Bailey standing there with a worrying look on her face.

"Miranda, where's my daughter and what's wrong?" Derek asked again, a little more calm this time, but when he saw the look on her face he realized it wasn't good and his eyes began to tear up.

"Derek she and Addison were in a car accident, Christy's alright but Addison…she's lost a lot of blood and she needs a neuro consult." Bailey watched as Derek ran his hand through his hair and his eyes glazed up with tears.

"Where is she? I need to see her before I go to Addison."

"Um…she told me to tell you that you have to go to Addison first," George spoke up, causing Derek to turn around.

"No, is she in that room there?" But he didn't wait for an answer just went in anyway and he saw his daughter, the most important thing in his life sitting there, cast on her arm, stitches on her face, covered in blood and her head in her hands. Christy looked up and saw her dad, the second she did, she started to cry and Derek was beside her, holding her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Have…you…seen…mommy…yet?" She asked him, in between sobs.

"Not yet baby," Derek replied, and Christy stood up pushing him away, startling Derek.

"Go see her first, she's hurt worse, she needs you to fix her dad, please," she said, crying harder now, when he didn't move she tried again, "please daddy!"

"Okay, okay, but I will be right back, I promise," and he left the room to go see his ex-wife, desperate to fix whatever was wrong with her, he couldn't bear to see his daughter so upset, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Christy would take it if she died.

**Well there's that one, I may right another one today.**


	4. Just Keep Fighting

**More reviews please people!!! I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

Just Keep Fighting

Derek ran down the hallway and entered a room, seeing his ex-wife and the mother of his child laying unconscious on a gurney. She had cuts and scrapes everywhere, many of which doctors were stitching up, a broken leg and 2 broken ribs. In the 11 years he had been married to her, he never felt so sorry for her. He immediately went to her side and began examining her; he turned to Alex and told him to get Addison a CT scan.

The second Alex left the room with Addison, Derek went back to his daughter; she had been moved to a room because she was going to need pins put in her arm. He walked into the room and Christy looked at him determinedly, desperate to find out if her mother was going to be okay. He didn't say anything, just sat down on the chair beside her bed and held onto her hand.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke, knowing what Christy wanted to know, "I don't know anything yet, she was still unconscious, Karev was taking her down to get a CT scan and we'll know when we see the results." Christy didn't respond, just nodded her head, unable to say anything else. "Sweetie, what happened? Why were you guys in a car at 11:00 at night?" Christy looked down at her hands unable to speak about what had happened; she thought about how Mark had showed up and how she yelled and then came down to find them and yelled some more, then ran away and Addison came to find her…and then the accident. She had never been so scared in her life and all the memories of the evening made her start to sob.

Derek was scared, he had never seen his daughter so upset in his life and he wanted to know what was going on in her head, what had happened that evening. Instead he just climbed up onto the bed, pulled his crying daughter onto his lap and held her in his arms. It scared him even more when she desperately clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking through his scrub top. Eventually they both fell asleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek felt himself being shaken awake and it took him a few seconds to realise that it wasn't Meredith in his arms, but his daughter. "Dr. Shepherd…we got the results of Addison's CT back, I think you should come see this," Alex whispered, so that he wouldn't wake up the form of Christy asleep in Derek's arms. Derek carefully got up and followed Alex into the hall, where he looked at the CT scans.

"Damnit! I'm going to have to go in, try and get rid of some of the blood, prep her please Dr. Karev," Derek told him.

"Are you sure you can do this Dr. Shepherd…I mean she is your ex-wife, mother of your child…That has to be scary."

"It sure as hell is Dr. Karev, but I am the best chance she has and I plan on doing everything I can for her sake and Christy's, so if you would please go prep her now, I will be down in the OR soon," Derek replied, worry evident in his voice. He walked back into his daughter's room and stood beside the bed, running the back of his hand down the side of her face and kissing her on the head. "I promise I will do everything I can to keep her here," he whispered and then left the room, heading for the OR, trying to muster up enough courage to operate on his ex-wife's brain.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christy woke up with a head ache and realised that her father was not where he had been when they fell asleep. She slowly got up and out of bed and walked down the hall to the OR board, quickly finding what she was looking for- Dr. Shepherd OR 3 on Addison Montgomery. She stumbled back against the wall and closed her eyes, willing herself not to throw up but it didn't work, she emptied the entire contents of her stomach into the nearest trash can. It's nothing major she thought to herself, nothing life threatening, she's going to be fine, but the feeling that something was wrong overwhelmed her and she took off towards the OR.

Entering the empty OR gallery she sat down on a chair but found herself up and pacing a few seconds later. She had watched a few of her dad's surgeries before but this wasn't the same at all; it wasn't exciting or interesting, she just wanted it to be finished, and finished successfully.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Things were going about as well as could be expected; he had gotten in and found the bleed and was now starting with the suction. Derek looked up at the gallery, expecting not to see anyone, as it was the middle of the night. However the room wasn't empty, there was one person and it was someone he definitely didn't want to see watching this particular surgery; his daughter. Christy was pacing back and forth and she looked down and met Derek's gaze; her face full of fear, but he didn't get to see long because something pulled him back down to the OR. The loud constant beep of the heart monitor caused everyone in the room to scramble. "We're losing her," shouted one doctor.

Derek quickly tore off his specs and grabbed the paddles from a nurse who was preparing them. "Charge 300!" Derek yelled and then shocked Addison but it didn't work, so he tried again; "Charge 350! Come on!" Still nothing; "Come on Addison, you can do this, keep fighting, our daughter needs you!!! Come on!!! Charge 400!!!"

A few seconds later the monitor started to beep at a steady rhythm again, causing Derek to sigh in relief and look up at Christy who had released her death grip on the chairs, but tears continued to stream down her face.

"Uh…Dr. Shepherd…should we continue?" Alex asked.

"Give me a minute please Dr. Karev, I just shocked my ex-wife's, the mother of my child's heart while she watched. I need a minute, I deserve a minute."

**That's that chapter, Addison still isn't out of the clear, but that scare is over. Derek saved her, he's a hero!**


	5. Understanding

**So Addison is alive for now, read on to see if it stays that way. I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Understanding

"Yang you're with Burke, O'Malley and Karev redo these charts from last night, they're sloppy, Grey you're with Torres in room 2313 and Stevens you're with Shepherd…also in room 2313. Move people!" Came the familiar voice of Miranda Bailey through the locker room. Everyone scrambled to pull on there lab coats and hurry to there assigned places. Izzie and Meredith walked down the hall towards room 2313, wondering what case they had that had a brain surgeon and a bone surgeon working together.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christy Shepherd sat in the hospital bed, wearing a blue hospital gown; she had two large gashes on her face that were stitched up and a cast on her left arm. Derek stood beside her with a protective hand on her good shoulder, as Callie faced both of them talking about the surgery Christy needed. "We are going to make an incision in your arm and screw two pins to your bone which will hold the pieces in place while the bone grows back together," Christy nodded, although she wasn't really paying too much attention to what Dr. Torres was saying, she knew what they were doing to her.

Her mind right now was on her mother, who was still in a coma from her surgery that her father had performed on her. He had done the best he could, he had even been the one to shock her when her heart stopped but she still hadn't woken up and it had been at least 6 hours. Christy felt guilty for this, she couldn't help but think if she had just gotten over Mark that they wouldn't be here like this right now, Addison would be saving peoples lives instead of having her own saved and Christy would be at school with her friends.

When Callie finished telling them about the surgery, Derek looked down at his daughter, finding her completely lost in thought. He still hadn't found out why they were in a car at 11:30 at night and suspected that it was the reason Christy seemed so distracted, even more so than the fact that her mother still hadn't woken up. He moved his hand up to lovingly stroke her hair. "You understand the surgery Sweetie?" He asked her, jerking her from her thoughts.

"Wha….oh, ya I understand dad," she responded, just as Meredith and Izzie walked into the room.

"Christy Shepherd, what are you doing in a hospital bed?" Izzie asked.

"I need pins in my arm Iz."

"Well I can see that, but how did you manage to break you arm that badly and…" But she stopped when she saw Derek behind her shaking his head, wanting her to drop the subject. "I'm sorry, I will stop talking now."

"Thank you Dr. Stevens, Dr. Grey you will be assisting me in Christy's surgery today," Callie spoke up. "I will see you later Christy," and she walked out of the room.

"Dr. Stevens, you're with me today and can I talk to the both of you in the hall for a minute?" Derek asked. "I will be right back Sweetie," he said to Christy.

"Derek what happened?" Meredith asked as soon as they stepped into the hallway.

"Christy and Addison…they got into a car accident last night, that's why they paged me. Christy is going to be fine, her only injuries are what you can see, the arm and a few cuts," when he didn't continue Izzie prompted him, "but…Addison she…she had an intracranial haematoma…I went in last night and got most of the blood out but she hasn't woken up yet," he finished. "Izzie, you will be monitoring her today and you will scrub in if she needs another surgery, she's in room 4357," he said and Izzie walked off towards Addison's room.

Meredith put a hand on Derek's arm, "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I don't know," he stated, "it's just if Addison dies, if she doesn't come back from this…Christy won't ever be the same…It will hurt her too much." Derek's eyes started to tear up and his voice broke, he couldn't bear to think about his poor daughter and what she was going through, he knew what it felt like to lose a parent, and Christy didn't deserve that, not at the age of 12.

Meredith took is arm and gently led him into a nearby on-call room, where he sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands, and letting tears fall. Meredith sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms, she had never seen him break down like this. After a few minutes he straightened up, wiped his red eyes and smiled faintly at Meredith. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm sure the Chief would give you the day off if you asked so you could be with Christy."

"I'm okay…I think it would be better for Christy if I did everything I possibly could to keep Addison alive." He kissed her softly on the lips and then left the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christy's surgery went well that afternoon and she was being discharged. Meredith came into her room to check on her and give her the okay to leave. "Okay Christy everything seems good, as soon as your dad signs these papers you can leave."

"Thanks Meredith…do you know where my dad is?"

"I am pretty sure he's on his way down here to get you, but he was in his office, he said he was going to take you home," she answered.

"Okay…"

They sat in silence for a moment and than Meredith asked, "Do you want to go see your mom before you leave, I could take you down there."

"No, thank you but not yet, I'm not ready yet."

"Okay," Meredith smiled sweetly, "I understand," Christy just nodded, and thought there was no way she could possibly understand.

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Mark and I realise this chapter wasn't to good but it'l get better.**


	6. Just a Little Time

**I would really like some more reviews!!! I don't own Grey's Anatomy. For anybody who is wondering, this story centres on Christy but you can expect some mer der a few chapters from now. And I was just reading reviews from the story before this, somebody was wondering how Christy is almost and has only one more year of elementary. Well, the answer is where I live; we just have elementary school which goes from kindergarten to grade 8 and then high school, grade 9 to 12. I never even thought f middle school because we don't have it. So, Christy is in grade 7, whatever school she goes too. **

Just A Little Time

It had been a day since Christy had been discharged from the hospital and there was still no change in Addison's condition, which was not good at all. Christy hadn't really spoken to anyone at all, she went home the night she was discharged and went straight to her room without eating and when Derek came in to talk to her she pretended to be asleep. She had spent almost the whole day so far lying on her bed with her ipod stuck in her ears and it was already 5:00, her dad and Meredith and Izzie would all be home soon.

A little later she heard the front door open and heard Izzie and Meredith having a conversation about a patient. Her dad said something to Meredith and than he came up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. "Ya," she said and Derek stepped in.

"Still no change Sweetie, I'm sorry," he said from the doorway, but when he crossed the room and pulled out her desk chair she knew he wanted to talk. "You look pale," he started, reaching over to feel her forehead, "have you eaten anything all day?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone dad, please," she said, turning over on her bed so that she was facing the wall instead of him.

"No, you need to talk about this, you are still the only one who knows exactly what happened that night and you haven't said a word about it, you're worrying everybody, especially me," he said, "I love you very much Sweetie and it makes me sad to see you hurting like this. I know you're worried about your mom but you haven't even gone to see her which tells me that there is more to it," she didn't respond, just stayed facing away from him. "Please talk to me."

"Daddy it's all my fault!" She finally gave in, turning over to face him and starting to cry. Derek got on the bed beside her and held her close; grateful that he finally knew what was wrong.

"Of course it isn't your fault Christy, you were in the car, how could it be your fault?" But she didn't say anymore, she wasn't ready to tell him the rest. Derek decided that would do for now and he waited until she calmed down before straightening up and holding her face in his hands, looking her in the eye. "You can't feel guilty for this, it happened, it was a car accident, key word being accident honey. Now why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat, Izzie made some spaghetti and it smells really good," Derek finished, smiling slightly to try and cheer her up a little.

"Okay," Christy responded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She and Derek stood up and headed downstairs. Derek wasn't used to Christy not talking to him about things, usually she was very open, sometimes too much so. So, he was glad she had talked a little, more would come with time, that was all she needed, just a little time.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Meredith lay in bed that night cuddling close together, grateful for a few moments alone together in the midst of all this.

"How is she?" Meredith asked, running a hand over the bare arm that Derek had around her stomach.

"I don't know," he replied sadly, rubbing his face on Meredith's neck and smelling her lavender hair. "It's just…she's usually so…open and talkative. If something's wrong she tells me and then that's it she's fine again. I've never seen her like this before."

"Maybe that's because nothing like this has ever happened to her before," she said.

"I've thought about that and yes that is part of it but there is more to it, she thinks the accident was her fault," Derek sighed.

"Why?" She asked, turning over to face him.

"I don't know," he said, closing his eyes and running his hand through is hair. "She wouldn't tell me, all she said was that it was all her fault and then she started sobbing, which is also weird. She hardly ever cries."

"Derek, her mother has yet to wake up from major brain surgery, she's allowed to be upset, and she should be."

"Of course she is, but I want to know why she thinks it's her fault, I want to help her," he sighed again, "I just wish I could fix Addison and make this whole mess just disappear, everything would be how it was." They lay in silence for another moment, just holding on to each other.

"You did your best to help Addison and you saved her life Derek, you should be proud," Meredith told him, moving a hand up to stroke his face.

"What if my best wasn't good enough this time, what if Addison doesn't come back from this?"

"Than we will deal with it, Christy will still have you, you're a great father Derek, she loves you," she finished, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," he kissed her back, a little harder, "for everything," he continued to kiss her, long into the night; grateful he had her for comfort.

**Okay, that was kind of short but I will probably write another one tonight. A few moments of mer/der in this one, I hope you appreciate that.**


	7. Together We Can Do It

**Okay, I am very sorry it took me so long to update, I was busy and then I went away for a few days so ya, but here's the next one. I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Oh and somebody had said something in a review about how Christy forgives Derek but not Addison. That is just my personal opinion on the matter, I feel that Derek had a reason to leave Addison and the fact that he had a relationship with Meredith is justified because Addison slept with Mark. So, my character feels that way because that is how I feel. Oh, and remember Derek still doesn't know about Mark because he hasn't been to the hospital yet and Christy hasn't told him.**

Together We Can Do It 

Christy woke up the following morning to Izzie gently shaking her and whispering for her to get up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her clock; 5:30, she rolled over to face the other way and closed her eyes again, hoping Izzie would take the hint and leave. But, she thought about why Izzie would be waking her up at 5:30 in the morning and came to only one possible conclusion; her mother was awake. Christy jumped up and out of bed and ran down the stairs looking for her father, desperate to know if she was right.

She found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table drinking a coffee with Meredith and when she saw him something inside of her told her that she had probably got her hopes up for nothing. Derek looked up at her the same way he had since the accident, with that sorry, sad, loving, protecting look in his eyes that said if there was anything he could do he would do it. But, one piece of her still hoped and believed so she asked; "is it mom?"

"Sorry sweetie, nothing yet," Derek replied, heartbroken when he saw the little colour she had drain out of his daughters face.

"I just thought…maybe…because you never wake me up this early…that maybe you know…she was awake, I was just hoping," she finished looking down at her feet, clearly disappointed.

"I know sweetie," Derek cooed, "we just have to wait; she'll wake up in time. And I had Izzie wake you up because you are coming with us to the hospital this morning; Dr. Torres needs to check your arm out."

"Oh…well I'll go get dressed then," she said and left the room.

Derek sighed and turned to look at Meredith, "she's so upset Mer, I just don't know what to do anymore, and usually I can make it all better, but not this time."

"The wound is just too deep," Meredith stated metaphorically, looking sadly at Derek.

"Ya, the wound is too deep…and it's going to need more than a band aid," he finished, sighing again. He couldn't stand the pain his daughter was feeling and the fact that there was nothing he could do scared him. Yes, Derek Shepherd was scared.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey Christy, how are you doing?" Callie Torres-O'Malley asked.

"I'm okay," she responded, unenthusiastically.

"Any pain at all?" She asked, as she looked at the new x-ray's of Christy's arm.

"A little, but my dad gave me pain killers for it," she said. Derek who was sitting beside her ran a hand through the hair on the back of her head as he listened to Callie.

"Okay, well everything is healing right; your cast will probably be on for about a month and you shouldn't really need the pain killers anymore," she told the girl.

"Thank you, Dr. Torres," Derek said, as she walked away. "Okay, sweetie I have to go see a patient but I will bring you home after if you want me too alright."

"Okay," she said, still lost in thought. Her dad kissed the top of her head and walked down the hall towards the surgical wing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christy stood outside of the room, looking in through the glass window. She felt guilty, guilty that her mother was laying in a room like that, guilty that she hadn't gone in to see her yet, just guilty. Yet, somehow, in all this guilt she still couldn't bring herself to take the extra three steps into the room; it was as though there was an invisible wall preventing her from entering. Really there was a wall but not a physical wall, an emotional wall.

Why did this have to be so hard, she asked herself even though she knew the answer. It was because every time she shut her eyes, she was back on that night, reliving the accident, seeing her mother, covered in blood and unconscious and now, standing here she didn't even need to close her eyes for it to happen; just seeing Addison brought all of these memories back. She was afraid of the pain she would feel if she got any closer, let alone touched her.

Christy was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when a voice beside her spoke. "I'm sorry kiddo," it was Mark. Christy didn't answer, didn't even look up. "I really, really mean it, I am so sorry," he tried again. This time Christy looked up, she had tears in her eyes but she wasn't sobbing, just silently letting them fall.

"I'm an awful daughter Mark," Christy spoke, she didn't know why she was talking to him like this, she couldn't even bring herself to tell her father but now she was talking to Mark, the person she hated, who was ultimately responsible for this tragedy. "I can't even bring myself to go in there, she's all alone." Maybe it was because when he apologized, he sounded sincere, she could tell that he felt the same way as she did right now, whether she liked it or not they were in this mess together.

"You aren't a bad daughter Christy; you're scared and upset, there's nothing wrong with what you're doing," he said, once again sounding sincere and not at all like the arrogant ass of a man she knew in New York. "I'm the one who's the bad person, I showed up here hoping you and your mom would be happy to see me and just come back to New York with me, like it was just a vacation. I knew that would never happen, I shouldn't have surprised you guys like that, and when your mom called me after you shut me out I shouldn't have come back, but I missed you two so much. You're my family. And now, because of that she's laying there in a hospital bed and may never wake up," he finished, clearly sad and sorry for what had happened. They stood a few more minutes in silence.

"Do you want to go in there?" Christy asked him, "together we can do it, she needs us right now, more than anything."

"Yes, let's go," he said putting his hand on Christy's shoulder, but before they could take a step a fist collided hard with Mark's jaw sending him stumbling backwards.

**LOL, I loved when that happened in the show so I had to put it in here too.**


	8. Too Little Too Late

**Okay, so Derek knows Mark is back but doesn't know that he had seen Addison and Christy already.**

Too Little Too Late

Derek, Mark and now Christy were all in Chief Webber's office. Derek had an ice pack on his hand, having punched Mark with maximum force. Mark turned down the offer for an ice pack, not wanting to look give his best friend; well former best friend the satisfaction that it had hurt. Christy stood in a corner of the room, only there because Derek wasn't going to let her out of his sight anymore. Mark sat in a chair opposite Derek, staring at him hatefully.

"What on earth makes you think you can go around punching out other doctors in the hallways of my hospital?" Chief asked Derek rather loudly.

"Chief I," Derek started but was interrupted by Webber.

"That wasn't intended to be a question, more to make you realize how childish that was. High school boys go around punching people Derek, not Neurosurgeon's for crying out loud. And they especially don't do it in front of their children!" He yelled, gesturing to Christy, sitting on a table in the corner.

"But Chief, I don't think you quite understand the situation," Derek tried to defend himself.

"I don't care what happened between you two and whoever else back In New York, this is Seattle, we don't punch out other doctors in my hospital, end of story," Chief finished, leaving the room. Mark got up and left the room as well, wanting to talk to the Chief.

That left just Derek and Christy sitting in silence in the small room. Derek turned so he was facing his daughter, she hadn't said a thing yet and he was wondering how she was feeling, was she grateful that he did that or mad at him. Christy looked at him, stood up, shook her head angrily and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Okay so she's angry, Derek thought, that answers one question. He got up and went out after her watching as she entered a supply closet. He knocked gently on the door and to his surprise she let him in.

"What's going on? The daughter I know would've loved that I punched out Mark, probably even would have laughed at him. Please tell me what's wrong, I know it has something to do with the accident," Derek pleaded, sick of not knowing what was making her so different.

"It was Mark," Christy spoke, that was all she said.

"Christy, what was Mark?" Derek asked gently not wanting to upset her.

"He was why mom and I were in a car at 11:30."

"Okay, so why are you mad that I punched him, just tell me exactly what happened that night so I can understand," Derek asked again, his patience on the edge.

"Okay…He showed up at mom's house that evening and I went to answer the door. I opened the door and there he was, mom came around the corner and told him to leave but he said not until we went home to New York with him so I pushed him out and locked the door," Christy paused, waiting for Derek to say something.

"But how did he know where you guys live?"

"That brings me to the next part of the story dad, hold on. Mom and I started to fight because I said that the only way he would know where we lived was if she told him. I went upstairs to my room to cool off and I fell asleep. I woke up around 10:30 I think and I was hungry so I went downstairs, when I got down there mom and Mark were on the couch together so I ran out of the house. Mom found me have way to Mer's house a while later and begged me to get in the car I did and we were coming to Meredith's when we got hit by that truck," Christy finished, starting to cry while remembering that night.

Derek pulled Christy into his arms, finally knowing why she thought it was her fault, which it in no means was. "Christy it isn't your fault, your mom and Mark should've known better." They stood together for a few more seconds and then Derek pulled away, having one more question. "If it was Mark who started this all then why are you mad that I punched him?"

"Well, I wouldn't have been mad if you'd have done it a little earlier but than I realised that he was feeling the same as me. He felt guilty for the accident and he was sad because he loves mom and she's just laying there and may never wake up. Then, he said I was sorry and asked me if I wanted to go in her room with him and I was so scared to go in there before but with him I could've gone."

"But I punched him and ruined your chance," Derek finished for her, feeling sorry already.

"Ya."

"I'm really sorry sweetie," he said, hugging her again.

"It's alright, I think I'm going to go in there now," she said, opening the door and walking down the hall. Derek stopped about 10 feet from the door, causing Christy to stop and turn around. "But, I want you to come with me." Derek smiled and followed his daughter into Addison's room and stood to the side.

Christy sat down on the chair beside that be and took a hold of Addison's hand. She didn't say anything because she was unsure of what she wanted to say so she just sat there. A few minutes later Mark walked into the room. He completely ignored Derek's presence and stood on the opposite side of the bed as Christy. "You did it," he said to her as he ran a hand across Addison's head.

"Ya I did, she needs us," Christy said. Mark was about to respond when the monitor started to beep, causing Christy to jump back and out of the way, making room for Derek to come in with the paddles.

Mark ripped open her shirt as Derek got the paddles ready. "Charge to 300! Clear!" Addison's chest rose and fell but the monitor continued to flat line.

"Charge 350, Clear!" Again the line stayed flat.

"C'mon Addison," Mark yelled. In the corner Christy stood, terrified, unable to move or speak. This couldn't happen, she had fought through it once, and she would fight through it again.

"Clear!" Derek yelled again as he tried desperately to get her heart going. "Push epi." Mark did as he was told hoping that he could help Addison.

"Clear!" Still the monitor flat lined and there chances of bringing her back got lower and lower. This can't happen, Derek thought, Christy needs you and at the thought of his daughter he remembered that she was still in the room. He looked over into the corner and saw her terrified form, giving him no option but to keep trying, even though he knew deep down that it was too little too late.

**Dun dun da. Is she dead or not? Haven't decided yet and even if I had, I wouldn't tell.**


	9. Oh the Guilt

**Okay, I will make this quick because I know you are just dying to know if Addison is alive or not. I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Oh the Guilt

_Mark ripped open her shirt as Derek got the paddles ready. "Charge to 300! Clear!" Addison's chest rose and fell but the monitor continued to flat line._

"_Charge 350, Clear!" Again the line stayed flat._

"_C'mon Addison," Mark yelled. In the corner Christy stood, terrified, unable to move or speak. This couldn't happen, she had fought through it once, and she would fight through it again._

"_Clear!" Derek yelled again as he tried desperately to get her heart going. "Push epi." Mark did as he was told hoping that he could help Addison._

"_Clear!" Still the monitor flat lined and there chances of bringing her back got lower and lower. This can't happen, Derek thought, Christy needs you and at the thought of his daughter he remembered that she was still in the room. He looked over into the corner and saw her terrified form, giving him no option but to keep trying, even though he knew deep down that it was too little too late._

The monitor continued to flat line, there was now a code team in the room trying to help but Derek and Mark were still in control. Mark pushed more epi and once again Derek called, "Charge!!! Clear!!!" The monitor stayed the same and Derek started to lose hope however he tried again but nothing changed.

Derek stood back, sighing in defeat, his eyes beginning to tear up at the thought of having to call time of death on his ex-wife, mother of his child, but he did. "Time of death," he breathed in and wiped at his eyes, "9:18 am." Nobody moved for the next minute, everyone in the room stood still thinking about the loss of one of there own, mother, ex-wife, lover. Mark looked at Addison, just laying there so helpless and realized in a time like this when the woman he loved couldn't help herself he would have to.

"No," he said suddenly, "try again!"

"Mark she's gone," Derek spoke, his voice shaky and his eyes full of tears.

"No Derek," he said pushing him out of the way and grabbing a hold of the paddles. "Charge 350!!!Clear!!!" Everyone expected her chest to rise and fall and the monitor to continue to beep steadily just as it had all the other times, so when it began to beep properly everyone looked up.

"That's a heartbeat!" said Derek in a surprised way. "She's back everybody!" He wiped some tears from his eyes and turned around expecting to see his daughter but she had already brushed past him and had her arms around Mark's neck. He sighed and left the room, angry with himself for giving up. He walked down the hall with his head down, passing an office where Meredith was looking at a chart. "Derek," she called, but he kept walking, his head remaining down and she watched as he entered an on-call room.

Derek shut the door behind him and started to pace as much as he could in the rather small room. How could he have done that, he thought, he didn't just give up on Addison, he gave up on his daughter, because of him she almost lost her mother. Meredith entered the room a few seconds later, concerned at Derek's behaviour. This time he looked up, his eyes red and damp, his face saddened.

"Derek what's wrong?" Meredith asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling him down with her.

"I gave up," he said, turning to look at her, a frown forming on his mouth, his normally bright lusty blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Gave up what?" She asked.

"Addison, she was flat lining and we tried to revive her but after so many times I was sure she was gone so I started to call time of death and…he tried again and her heart started," he said, his voice broken.

"Who did?"

"Mark"

"Mark?"

"Mark Sloan…he didn't give up when I did, and now because of that my child still has a mother…I gave up on her," he explained, still very upset for what he did.

Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck, trying to comfort him in that way because she wasn't sure of what to say. "My daughter probably hates me now," he spoke.

"Derek she won't hate you, but you should go find her, make sure she's alright, watching your mother getting shocked with paddles can be very scary," Meredith responded.

"Ya, okay, thank-you," he said kissing her gently, wanting more but knowing he'd better do what she said and save the kissing for later.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek took a few minutes to compose himself again before heading back to Addison's room. Christy and Mark were in there; they sat on either side of the bed and were holding onto Addison's hands. Derek decided to stay outside the room, not wanting to interrupt anything, last time the three of them were in the room, she flat lined.

Christy looked up and saw her dad outside of the room so she got up and went out to him but stood a few feet away. They stayed in silence for a moment before Derek spoke up. "Christy, I'm really sorry for giving up and I understand if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad dad, I realize that everyone has to give up sometime, you can't keep doing that forever. You just decided to give up before Mark did, but I can't be mad at you for that, I'm just glad that Mark kept going," she responded.

"Ya, if it weren't for him you'd have no mother, I feel so guilty."

"Dad, it's alright…seriously," she said stepping closer to give her father a hug. Derek was so happy that she forgave him; things were starting to look a little better. Derek kissed her head and held on to his only daughter tighter, not wanting to ruin the moment, but they were forced to pull apart when Mark poked his head out of the room.

"Christy…she's awake!"

**Addison is alive, and now awake. Hurray!!! Now we have gotten through this part of the story and I am sort of thinking about ending it soon but I don have another idea that I was originally thinking of having as a part of this story but it would be a big change form what is going on now. So should I put it in or add another story?**


	10. Surprises

**Alrighty, here is my next chapter; the focus for this one will remain on the same people but after that I am going to start adding in a little more to do with Meredith and Derek so I hope you're excited. I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Surprises

Addison had now been out of her coma for almost 24 hours. Derek had thoroughly checked her over, making sure there was no permanent brain damage, which thankfully there wasn't and she was now enjoying a little sleep. Her family couldn't have been more relieved when she had woken up and spoken, it hadn't been much, a mere hello before she fell asleep but Derek and other doctors came to the conclusion that she would definitely make a full recovery.

Christy Shepherd stood in the doorway of her mother's room, content to just watch her sleep peacefully, but of course a rounding nurse had to disrupt her. Addison's eyes fluttered open when the nurse entered her room and began bustling around adjusting her IV and such. When the nurse finished and left Addison noticed her daughter standing in the doorway and she smiled at her. "Hey mommy."

"Hey," Addison replied, weak and groggily. Christy slowly walked into the room, fearing that if she moved to suddenly something would go wrong.

"How you feeling?" Christy questioned as Addison tried her best to move over in the bed enough to make room for Christy.

"I'm doing alright; head's a little sore but nothing unbearable. I'd feel a lot better if I had my little girl in my arms though," she said and Christy cautiously climbed up onto the bed beside her mother and settled into her waiting arms. They sat in silence for a moment before Addison looked down, noticing silent tears falling down Christy's cheeks. "Baby what's wrong? I'm fine now, there's nothing to worry about," Addison asked, stroking her daughter's dark brown wavy hair.

"I know," Christy sniffled, "but we almost lost you…twice…mommy I was so scared and I felt so bad…if you would've died it would have been my fault…I couldn't have lived with that."

"Oh Sweetie," Addison said, pulling Christy even closer, "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault…it was just one thing that led to another and another…don't be upset, I don't blame you." Mother and daughter sat, holding each other and crying for a long time and then they both fell asleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Some hours later, Addison woke up and found that her daughter was no longer snuggled in tight to her chest. She looked around the room and saw Mark sitting on the couch in the corner looking at a patients chart. He felt someone watching him and he looked up, smiling at Addison. "Where's Christy?"

"She went home with Derek; she needed to have a good rest in her own bed before she finally goes back to school in the morning. She told me to tell you that she'll be back in the morning with Derek before school and she loves you," Mark racked his brain and repeated exactly as Christy had told him to, causing Addison to laugh a little.

"So she's ok with you then? Wow, how long have I been out?" Mark laughed at her comment.

"Well, it has seemed like years to me and to her but it has only been about 3 days," he replied, "her and I are good though, great actually and it's a long story so don't even ask."

"Oh, well alright," Addison sat back a little confused but decided to drop the subject. "So why are you looking at a patients chart Mark?"

"Well, that would be because she is my patient, I signed a contract with the Chief this afternoon, I am officially a surgeon of Seattle Grace," Mark responded proudly.

"Oh, why?" Addison questioned, surprised.

"I can't live without you, I'm miserable without you Addison, and you weren't going to come home with me so I thought might as well come here to you."

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the room as both adults thought about what Mark had just said. I think he may actually be in love with me, Addison thought. I'm in love with you Addison, Mark thought, but now wasn't the best time to tell her that so he kept it to himself and instead mumbled something about checking on a patient and he left the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The following morning Derek woke up and rolled over, expecting to find his girlfriend there to wrap his arms around, but the bed was empty. He rolled back over and looked at the clock, the alarm hadn't gone off yet, why was she out of bed, she usually stayed in bed every minutes she could. He sat up and thought he could hear strange noises coming from another room so he worriedly got up and rushed down the hall to the bathroom. When he opened the door he found Meredith on her knees throwing up into the toilet, her face was white and her hands were shaking.

He immediately went to her side, grabbed an elastic off of the counter, tied her hair back and wet a washcloth for her forehead. When she finished, she fell back onto Derek's waiting lap and he rubbed her back and placed kisses on the top of her head. "Derek," she finally spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

**And it ends there for now, I changed the focus a little earlier that I had planned. **


	11. Our Little Celebration

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Guess what, there's a new episode on tonight! YAY!**

Our Little Celebration

"_Derek?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I think I'm pregnant."_

Derek was speechless, the thought of the women he loved bringing him another child into the world was just too much, he was of course overjoyed. However other thoughts began to float into his head. They hadn't been back together long and Meredith was still an intern, could they handle a baby right now, would it be too much? But that wouldn't matter right now, they didn't even know for sure yet.

Derek was pulled from his thoughts by a slightly worried Meredith. "Derek? Say something, you're scaring me," Meredith prompted.

"Well you don't know for sure yet," he said trying to worry her on purpose, "but if you are…you'd make me the happiest man alive!" Meredith let out a sigh as Derek kissed and hugged her. She was worried he would be upset, say he didn't want another child, maybe even leave her because of it. Hearing that he was thrilled was the most relieving feeling she could imagine.

Derek went down to the pharmacy and bought a home pregnancy test. He came back and found Meredith patiently waiting on their bed. He handed her the bag and she went into the washroom, emerging a minute later causing Derek to jump up. "Well…"

"It takes a minute Derek," she said as she settled herself in his arms.

"Oh, right," he replied, holding her close.

"I'm scared," Meredith said as she buried her face in his shoulder. "What if we can't handle a baby, I'm only an intern. And what will people say, an attending getting an intern pregnant."

Derek pulled away and put a hand on either side of her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "First of all, who cares what people say or think, as long as we're happy. And second, we'll be fine, we have friends who I know will be there to support us and our child will have an awesome big sister to help out, we don't need to worry. And third, what really matters is that I love you and I love our child," Derek finished and was met hard with Meredith's lips, it took him a second but when Meredith's mouth opened up, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth he complied and their tongues battled for power.

Meredith moved her hands up and ran them through his hair as things got more heated. She felt him go hard through their pants and he slipped a hand up underneath her shirt and began roaming around. His mouth moved to the spot on her collarbone and then up to her ear where he started nibbling, earning a moan of desire from Meredith. But just as she started to tug on his pants he pulled away.

"Seriously!"

"C'mon let's check the test and save what we started for celebrating," Derek proposed raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright," they walked down the hall to the washroom and when the got in Meredith stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't look, you look."

"Alright, well whatever it says…I love you." Derek took two steps to the sink and looked down at the test, he turned back to Meredith and a huge smile instantly formed on his face. "You're going to be a mommy!!!" Meredith got over the initial shock and threw herself into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around, clearly very excited at the prospect of another child. Meanwhile Christy had woken up and entered the room and was watching the excited couple, not yet sure of what they were so excited about.

She watched them kiss and decided it was okay, because they were clearly very excited about something but when she saw Meredith's hand reach for the draw string on her dad's pyjama pants she cleared her throat. The adults broke apart, with red embarrassed faces. "So what are we so excited about?"

Derek let go of Meredith and stepped closer to his daughter, the goofy grin on his face was priceless as he said to her, "Sweetie, you, are going to be a big sister!!!" She was speechless. She had always wondered why her parents hadn't had more children, they seemed so happy when they were young and they were good parents. The thought of finally getting a sibling was incredible.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" she repeated. "And you're going to be a mommy," she said, gesturing to Meredith. "Well congratulations, I have to go share this news," she said as she bounded out of the room.

"No wait!" Meredith shouted, "You can't yet, you have to let us tell people first, so that the wrong people don't hear through gossip."

"Oh, well okay. Then I am going to go get ready for school, you know, to leave you two alone," she hinted and went down the stairs.

"She's a smart kid," Derek stated, "leaving us to finish what we started, our little celebration." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom where they gradually became later and later for work.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christy had long since gone to school, having abandoned her promise that she would visit her mother in the morning because she clearly had no way to the hospital at this point.

When Meredith and Derek finally parked the car at the hospital, over an hour late and walked in, hand in hand they were met by Cristina who looked annoyed and Izzie, who looked worried. "Where were you?" Izzie asked.

"Well good-morning to you to Iz," Meredith said.

"Where were you?" Izzie asked again.

"Okay Izzie, clearly they were doing it and if you couldn't tell the second they walked in here, you need to get out more," Cristina spoke as if it was the most obvious and pointless issue in the world. Izzie just looked stunned while Derek and Meredith laughed.

"Yes we were," Derek said, earning a slap on the arm from Meredith for bragging about their sex, "and Meredith and I have something to share with you two before we go tell the same thing to the Chief."

Both girls turned to look at Meredith, whose face turned red. "Well?" Cristina prompted, after they stood for a second.

"I'm going to be a mommy!!!" Izzie jumped and shouted and hugged both Meredith and Derek and Cristina, well she said congratulations too but skipped the hugs, she wasn't the mushy type.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to go tell the chief," Derek spoke and he took Meredith's hand and together they went and informed the chief, who was thrilled.

After they met with the chief, Meredith hurried off to apologize to Bailey for being late and to tell her other friends, while Derek had one person in mind he also wanted to tell.

**There it is, they are having a baby!!!**


	12. Just Fine

**Stupid Derek, I can't believe he's actually questioning his relationship with Meredith, everybody knows he loves her more than a silly job except for him. I liked happy merder better and if I owned Grey's Anatomy they'd always be happy and would probably be married by now.**

**Alright here's my next chapter of this story and I have already decided that there will be a sequel to this one after I finish. **

Just Fine

It had been a mere 5 hours since they had told the Chief and a few others about there expected child and already it was the most talked about piece of news in the entire hospital. Nurses talked in their little groups about it and from what Meredith had over heard, they were very jealous that Dr. McDreamy had chosen her to get pregnant.

It was because of all of this talk, dirty looks from nurses, dirty looks from some female doctors, congratulations from others and congratulations from the male doctors that Meredith was hiding in an OR gallery at the moment watching Derek do a surgery. The only other's in the room at the moment were Cristina and Alex who had just walked in.

"So Grey, I've heard Dr. Shepherd knocked you up," he teased.

"Leave her alone Evil Spawn, she's had enough of this already from the stupid nurses," Cristina stood up for her person.

"I'm just joking, seriously though, congratulations Grey," Alex said sincerely.

"Thank you Alex, Evil Spawn does have a heart," Meredith quipped.

"Yes he does," Alex referred to himself, "and Evil Spawn has to go before the new attending, Dr. Sloan gets mad." He got up and left Cristina and Meredith once again the only two in the room. They continued to watch the surgery in silence.

Down in the OR Derek looked up to see Meredith sitting in the gallery watching him, he smiled at her and blew a kiss, causing Meredith to roll her eyes but blow one back anyway. "No, you didn't just do that. Tell me those were pregnancy hormones or something that made you do that, please," Cristina laughed, as did Meredith. "So are you ready for this?"

"Nope," she replied, they smile on her face never fading, "and at first I was worried but than I realized that nobody is ever ready for their first child, they may think they are but when it actually comes they realize they weren't ready, but their kid still turns out fine. Plus this isn't Derek's first, he's a great dad and I have you guys to help me through. We're going to be just fine."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Christy Shepherd sat in her desk staring at the clock, watching every second of every minute go by. 2:50, only ten more minutes she thought and then she could go to the hospital, she couldn't wait to see her mother and tell her that she was going to be a big sister.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek had yet to have a free moment since the minute he and Meredith left the Chief's office. He had had two surgeries and now he would finally get a chance to speak to the person he wanted most to speak to; Addison. He wanted to tell her himself that he would be having another child, he didn't want her to hear it from some nurse.

He made his way to her room and knocked on the door, hearing a come in he entered. "Hey," he greeted, staying in the doorway.

"Hey," she replied, "come sit down, don't just stand there." So Derek went and sat on the chair beside her bed, where they sat in silence for a minute, Derek not sure how to begin.

"Derek I think I know what you're trying to tell me and some nurses have already beat you to it," Addison spoke up, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Oh…I'm really sorry Addison, we would've waited a lot longer, it wasn't planned," Derek apologized.

"Derek there's no need to apologize, you and I are long over, there was no hope of any more children for us, I'm glad you're happy," Addison told him sincerely.

"Meredith and I were uh wondering…and we'll understand if you say no…if you would be Meredith's doctor for this…you're the best," Derek stuttered.

"I am the best, and I'd be happy to be Meredith's doctor," Addison smiled.

"Thank you Addie," Derek gave her an awkward hug. He saw Addison's eyes tearing up and felt sorry for her.

"Addison you know I will never forget our 11 years, we may not be together anymore and I may be starting another family but I will never forget you, my first love, first wife, first mother of my child, never," Derek finished, tearing up a little himself and covering it with a smile. He got up to leave but Addison stopped him before he left the room.

"Derek…"

"Ya?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Addison, very much," Derek responded and exited the room, leaving Addison alone for a minute, before Christy came bounding excitedly into the room, the only thing she had left from her 11 years with Derek; this beautiful daughter that she knew would grow up to make them both so proud.

"Guess what," she shouted, jerking Addison from her thoughts.

"What?" Addison asked, in exactly the same excited tone.

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

"So, I've heard, congratulations," Addison smiled at her daughter.

"Aww, you already know."

"Sweetie I don't think that there's a single person in this hospital who doesn't know," they laughed. "News travels pretty fast around here."

"Sure does…So when are you getting out of here? I want to go to our house."

"I dunno, your father hasn't told me that yet," Addison replied.

"Well I guess he's a little preoccupied," she said, and they both laughed. They continued to chat for a long time about various; rather unimportant things and Addison realized, that they were going to be, just fine.

**So there you have it, everybody is all happy and it's all good for now. I know I didn't really have Mark in this chapter but it just didn't seem to fit anywhere, so he will be in the next one probably. There will only be a few more in this story, just to let you all know.**


	13. News

**Okay, this chapter will probably cover about half of the pregnancy because I don't feel like writing too much about pregnant Meredith, I'd rather write about mommy Meredith. I'll have one more chapter for the other half and the birth and that should be that until the next story.**

News

It had been almost two months since the accident and things were getting back to normal. Well I guess not really, only if you could call a pregnant girlfriend, with the boyfriend's ex-wife as the doctor, a new attending who happened to be the dirty mistress, mister, whatever normal. For the doctors and families of Seattle Grace it was as close to normal as they ever got.

There was however some new things that had became normal around there. Meredith's pregnancy hormones were in full swing so sending Derek out at 3:00 in the morning for pickles and ice cream had become normal. Throwing up every morning had also become normal for her.

For another member of the household baby planning was normal; how the office, turned nursery should be decorated, what supplies they would need, baby names, it was all Izzie ever thought or talked about. And to Derek's annoyance and dismay his daughter Christy had also gotten caught up in Izzie's planning. He would often find the two of them just staring at the empty room that would soon become the nursery, or he'd find them looking for baby names on the internet.

For Derek it was pretty much doing whatever Meredith needed him to do, from fetching her cravings to rubbing her feet to sex, which he particularly enjoyed, he did it for her, no matter when or where. Seriously. So, that was pretty much the norm around the house and would be until the baby arrived.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith sat on a bed in an ultra sound room. They had given her a hospital gown and told her Addison would be in soon. She took off her clothes and put on the gown, attempting to reach around and tie the knot. Derek noticed she was having difficulties and gave her a hand. She sat down on the bed and Derek took his place to her side and putting her tiny hand inside of his.

A few moments later Addison entered the room. She saw the way they were sitting there, they way the held each other and looked at each other and she instantly felt jealous that she didn't have that with him anymore. However she knew she couldn't dwell on it, it was over long ago. "Good morning," she greeted, putting on a somewhat fake smile.

"Morning Addison," they both spoke.

"Meredith you know this is a little late for a first ultra sound."

"We know," she stated, "but I have been so busy here lately, it's hard to find a time when both Derek and I can come down here."

"I understand; whata you say we get started?"

"Yes," spoke Derek, eager to see his child. After a few minutes of the jelly being rubbed on Meredith's abdomen Addison got the right spot.

"Okay," she said as she turned the monitor around so they could see, "there's your baby," she finished with a snicker that neither Derek nor Meredith took notice of, they were too busy just staring at the monitor, mesmerized by the life they had created together. Derek kissed Meredith and held her tighter, excited for their future. Addison laughed again as she could no longer hold it in.

"What's so funny Addison," Derek asked, getting concerned.

"Well, I have some news" she said, still giggling. "That isn't your baby," Derek and Meredith's eyes went wide with fear but Addison quickly finished her sentence, "they're your babies, you're having twins Meredith, congratulations!!!"

Meredith turned to Derek, "twins Derek, twins!!!"

"Twins Mer, we're having twins!!!" Derek took Meredith's head in his hands and brought her into a kiss, "I…Love…You," he said between kisses and Meredith deepened it, opening her mouth for Derek's tongue, with each passing second they got more intense and when Addison noticed Meredith tugging at Derek's belt she decided it was time to leave the room, closing the door on her way out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When Addison left the room she sighed and leaned against a nurse's counter. She was joined in a minute by Mark, who stood beside her and looked at her sympathetically. "We never had that, when we had Christy's first ultra sound, he didn't look at me the way he just looked at her, he never felt that way about me," Addison spoke.

"I did," Addison whipped her head around to look at him and saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth, he was confessing his feelings to her. "And I still do," he finished. "Give us a shot Addison. He's having a child with…" He was cut off.

"Children," she corrected, "he's having children with her, twins."

"Wow, waita go Shep," he smiled. "Addison he's having kids with her, he's over it, and he's over you. All that's left is for you to get over him. C'mon, please give us a shot; I want to be with you."

"Alright Mark, I'll give us a chance, if you can go a month without sex, I'll give us a chance," Addison proposed.

"Fine, deal, but if I'm not having sex than neither are you," and Addison walked away, leaving Mark smirking, excited to finally be given a fair chance, a real chance with the women he loved.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_One month later_

It had been exactly one month since Addison and Mark had made their deal and it was driving Mark crazy, especially since Derek had somehow found out about it and had bugging him about his lack of a sex life for the past three weeks and it was only making him want it more. But, he didn't have to do it any longer, his wait was up, he needed to find Addison.

The whole day he was attempting to talk to her but every minute he had a chance one of them would be paged away before a word was spoken. Finally at the end of the day, he cornered her in a hallway. "Addison…it's been a month…and 8 hours actually…8 wasted hours," Mark smiled, causing Addison to smile as well.

"I'm proud of you Mark, I didn't think you could do it but you actually did and I'm willing to give us a shot," she stated.

"Oh, thank god!" He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hungrily but she pulled away.

"I don't want to start it like this Mark, I want more than slutty sex in an on-call room, I want a relationship with you and for that to work we have to start slow."

"Oh, well I want a relationship too but c'mon Addison I haven't had sex in a month and I really, really want you right now," he said, gesturing to his erection.

"Good things come to those who wait Mark," she said, "trust me, now Derek has Christy tonight so meet me at Joe's after your shift." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, a taste of what was to come and she walked away, purposely wiggling her butt just to bug Mark even more.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter.**


	14. A Little Bit of Fun

**Okay, this is a little bit of a filler chapter, a little fluffy because i thought we needed one before the end. Yay!!! New episode on tonight! **

A Little Bit of Fun

A week later Mark was still being tortured by Addison's with holding of sex. She wanted to make Mark really realize that this wasn't just another booty call, it wasn't about sex. She was serious about this relationship and she wanted to make sure she could trust him before she jumped into it.

They had had dinner twice, got each other coffee every morning, and spent their long nights on call chatting, kissed many times but had never gone any further. When Mark would try, Addison would pull away and simply say that "good things come to those who wait." Maybe Mark thought, but was it worth the wait. And the answer was yes, Addison was definitely worth the wait and Mark thought that maybe she had begun to realize that he was serious about it too.

One evening while Christy was with Derek and Meredith, Addison and Mark lay on the couch watching a movie they had rented. Addison's head was in Mark's shoulder and his arm was around her, stroking the side of her arm. They had had a great dinner of Surf n' Turf that they had cooked together and had held up a pretty good conversation about there high school days.

Now they were just enjoying the feeling of each others company. Mark moved his fingers up so they were running through her soft auburn hair and this caused Addison to look up and meet his gaze. They look in his eyes as he stared back at her could be described in no way other than this one simple word; love. In that moment, with that look Addison knew that this was real deal that this wasn't just a fling for him. This was it, this was the real thing. He was in love with her, and to make it just a little more perfect, she was in love right back.

She reached up and took his face in her hands, kissing him, soft at first and then getting more passionate and of course he kissed right back, hoping this would finally be it, that the wait was over. Addison's hands moved down to tug at the belt and Mark's jeans and he pulled away, surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Mark, believe me, this has been torturing me almost as much as it has you. But, it paid off, it paid off because now I know for sure that you are into this and that look you just gave me showed me that we feel the same way about each other."

"Addison," Mark smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Mark." And after that, nothing else was said, they're lips smashed against each other once again and they made love long into the night.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The same evening at Meredith's house was being spent just a little different. Derek had been called in for an emergency surgery and would not be back until early in the morning so the girls of the house decided to have a little sleep over, I guess you could call it, even though they all lived in the house.

Izzie and Christy had gone to the store to get chick flicks, pizza, and ice cream and of course pickles for Meredith and her fetus. When they arrived home with the pizza they started pigging out, wacthing several movies and just chatting. From things to surgeries, which Christy was quite interested in, to stuff about the babies to fashion and teachers and sports, they talked away hours. Then they came across a certain subject that Izzie was very interested in.

"So Christy," Izzie asked, "any boys at school?" At the mention of this Christy blushed and Meredith and Izzie instantly jumped all over it. "Ohh there is!" Izzie said excitedly, like a 12 or 13 year old girl would.

"C'mon Christy," Meredith tried as she dipped yet another pickle into her bowl of vanilla ice cream, "we promise not to tell your dad."

"Well okay," she gave in, "um…his name is Aaron…we've been going out for about a month now, he's really great."

"A month?" A surprised Meredith shouted. "And nobody knows?"

"Well I'm kind of afraid of my dad. What if I tell him and he says I'm not allowed to date?"

"I'll take care of him!" Meredith said, waving her hand in the air. "Now tell us about him." Christy proceeded to take the next half an hour to tell them stories about her and Aaron, not even noticing that Meredith had fallen asleep while Izzie still listened intently. When they looked up at the clock it was 3:00am.

They both looked at a sleeping Meredith on the floor and laughed, she went from energetic one minute to sleeping the next, and I guess that's what carrying a baby around does to you. "Your dad should be home soon," Izzie stated, "maybe we should clean up a bit." They spent the next half an hour cleaning the living room and washing the dishes, when the heard the front door open and Derek quietly come in.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Christy's hug. "Hey Sweetie," he said, hugging her back, "what are you still doing up?"

"You missed the party dad," she told him.

"I see that. Where's Meredith?" Both Christy and Izzie burst into laughter and Derek began to worry.

"Don't worry Derek," Izzie said, when she saw his face, "she fell asleep on the living room floor while we were talking. Derek took a look in the living room and saw his girlfriend on the floor, looking so beautiful.

"Well I'm going to bed," Christy stated and climbed the stairs up to the bedrooms. Derek made his way into the living room picked up Meredith, carried her up the stairs and laid her in their bed. When she hit the bed, her eyes fluttered open.

"How was your surgery?" She asked, sleepily.

"Shhhh, good, go back to sleep babe," Derek said and kissed her lips and then his babies that were growing inside her stomach.

"Only if you come to bed with me," she muttered, closing her eyes again.

"Of course," Derek responded, he shed his pants and shirt and climbed in bed next to her pulling her into his arms and putting a hand protectively on her belly and his babies. They fell asleep peacefully knowing that in a few months that wouldn't be the case.

**That was pretty much just filler because people wanted bonding and I thought we needed another chapter before the end.**


	15. Like It's Supposed To Be

**Okay, this'll be the last chapter of this story. I will start the new one as soon as I can. It will probably be about 3 years into the future, making Christy 15 and the new babies will be three obviously. I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Like It Was Supposed To Be

_6 months later_

The day was May 10th, 8 days away from the due date of the two new Shepherd babies. It was a beautiful day outside in Seattle, warm, sunny and dry which is a rarity for this city. Many people were taking advantage of the weather and were spending it outside, whether they were walking in the park, riding the ferry boats, playing catch in the ball field or riding a bike, people were outside.

It was 10:00 in the morning and Meredith sat on the couch in her living room watching the weather channel. The weather man kept repeating over and over that if you weren't outside that you should be. Meredith decided that he was right and she struggled to get up and waddle her way into the kitchen where Izzie and Christy were making pancakes and Derek was doing some paperwork that he hadn't finished during the week.

"I think we should go to the park," she stated, rather bluntly.

"Ya!" Christy said, excitedly.

"I don't know Mer, you're due in a week, that might not be the best idea," Derek said, concerned.

"8 days Derek, not a week, and besides, I feel fine and I will just sit there in the sun and the fresh air, I don't need to move, I'm doing the same thing here," she argued.

"Ya dad, the out doors will be good for her and you, how long has it been since we played catch together or something?"

"Alright," Derek gave in, but he was really quite excited, in Seattle you didn't get too many days where you could do this and in a few days there would be no chance of them even getting out of the house.

"Izzie, you coming?" Merdith asked.

"Of course. I'll make us some lunch to take with us, it'll be like our little picnic," she was excited.

A few hours later they had managed to pack up their lunch, a couple of ball gloves, a ball, a blanket, chairs and now Meredith into the car and were ready to go. They headed to the nearest park and set up the blanket and a chair for Meredith by a tree but still in the sun. Izzie sat down beside Meredith and they began chatting about baby stuff, so before Christy could get involved Derek grabbed their ball gloves and a ball and they started to pass it back and forth.

"I miss this," Derek said to her after a few minutes.

"What, the weather?"

"Well ya that too, but what I really miss is this, you and I spending time together, just playing," Derek said as he thought back to New York. They would always do things as a family or when Addison was busy or near the end of their marriage when things weren't going great just Derek and Christy would. They would bike or walk or play catch, tennis, or Christy's favourite, basketball.

"Ya, me too dad," Christy replied, also thinking about those days. After about an hour of playing catch they decided it was time to join Izzie and Meredith and eat their lunch. They sat down on the blanket and chatted while they ate sandwiches and watermelon.

"Whata you say you and I go get us all some ice cream, there's a cart right over there," Derek asked Christy pointing down the path not too far.

"Sure," she replied so they walked down and got a cone for each of them, including Meredith, so she could dip her pickles in it. They made their way back to the girls and to Derek's surprise Meredith refused the ice cream.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned, she was always up for ice cream.

"Ya, just feeling a little sick," she said, clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure?" He asked, growing more worried when she winced in pain.

"Yes Derek, I just ate too much, I'm fine, really," she said but then she cried out in pain and grabbed her abdomen again.

"Mer, I think you're having the babies," Izzie spoke up.

"No, no, no…not for another 8 days, it's too early," she protested.

"Meredith," Derek spoke, he was now sitting beside her holding onto her hand, "Izzie is right, they're twins, they generally come early."

"No I don't think so," she said stubbornly. "No way."

"Mer, even if they aren't coming today could we please go to the hospital, just in case, get you checked out," Derek pleaded, but he didn't need to because she was again screaming in pain.

"Okay, maybe they are coming," she stated just before her water broke on their picnic blanket. "Yep, they're coming." Izzie ran ahead to get the car as close as she could and Derek carried Meredith, while Christy grabbed their stuff and ran to catch up. When they got to the car, Christy hopped in the front and Derek got in the back with Meredith, as more pains shot through her abdomen causing her to scream again.

They arrived at the hospital in record time and pulled up to the emergency door where Alex came out with a wheel chair because Izzie had called them. Meredith was immediately brought into a delivery room and Addison walked in. "Okay," she said, "let's take a look," she looked at Meredith's cervix and said to Derek, Meredith, and Izzie and Christy who had now entered the room after parking the car, "well Meredith, they are ready to come out, probably within the next 15 minutes or so alright."

"Oh god," she said, "I'm not ready, I can't do this."

Derek grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead, "shhhh, Mer you are ready, we are ready, just relax we're going to be fine."

"Don't you say we, we are not giving birth; I am giving birth Derek Shepherd!" She shouted angrily causing Derek to become a little scared of her and Christy to laugh at the look on his face.

"Alright, I know, you are giving birth, but let's breathe Mer," he tried and she seemed to obey, following his breathing pattern.

After 15 more minutes of Derek dodging Meredith's angry fists, the babies were ready to come out and Addison came back in the room. "Okay Meredith I need you to push." And she did again and again and eventually the first baby came out. "Congratulations, you have a baby girl, daddy you want to cut the cord?"

And Derek did cut the cord and then his new baby girl was given to Meredith to hold before the next one came. As Meredith held her daughter and stroked the side of her face everyone's eyes welled up with tears, even Derek as he ran a hand across Meredith's sweaty head. But the moment didn't last long because the second one was ready to come out and after much more pushing they were done.

"Congratulations again," Addison said, "your baby boy," and this time Christy cut the cord on her new brother before he was placed into Meredith's arms. After a few minutes Meredith needed to rest so Derek and Christy took the twins out to meet all of there family. When they entered the waiting room, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Mark, and Burke all stood up and crowded around, many oooo's and awwww's were heard.

"This," Derek stated, gesturing to his baby boy in his arms, "is Milo Derek Shepherd, and that," he said pointing to the girl that Mark was now holding, "is Victoria Ellis Shepherd, we are going to call her Tori for short." After a few more minutes they decided to go see Meredith and they all went into her room accept for Mark and now Addison who stood outside and watched the moment. Derek couldn't have been happier with his life, his two new children, his other child and his girlfriend. This was definitely the life he thought, that he had always dreamed of.

In the hall, where Mark and Addison stood looking in Mark slowly pulled something out of his pocket and before Addison new what was happening he was down on one knee. Her eyes filled up with tears as he began to speak.

"Addison I know things have been hard for us in the past but I feel that with this day we are finally past that. And looking in that room on how happy they are I realized that I want that and there is only one person I want it with, and that person is you Addison, you're it for me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children with you and watch them grow as we grow old together. Addison Montgomery, will you marry me?"

Addison through her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "So is that a yes?" He asked after they broke apart for air.

"Yes Mark, I want to marry you!" And that was it Addison knew that everything was going to be alright, she would move on and spend her life with Mark and be happy. She was happy, Mark was happy, Derek and Meredith were happy, Christy was happy; everyone was happy, just like it was supposed to be.

**And that is that, please review! I don't know how soon the sequel will be started but keep your eye out for it.**


End file.
